Marty the Zebra
Marty the Zebra is one of the Main Characters in the Madagascar Film Franschine. He's Alex the Lion's best friend,and the reason the main characters left the zoo.In the First Madagascar film,he is blamed for this,until his friends decied to give Madagascar a chance.In the Second Madagascar film he is happy that he gets to join a herd,something he's always to a part of,but gets upset when he finds out when the other are just like him. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Marty,like the other main characters,made only a cameo apperance in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper.After Alex lite the lights around Melman's neck he was seen looking happy. First Madagascar Movie Marty is the first character seen in the Madagascar films.He is seen running,and jumping in the wild until intrrpeted by Alex who wants to wish him a happy 10th birthday,and to give him his gift:an Alex snowglobe.Desitpe this Marty is unhappy,causing Alex to believe it the gift,until Marty releves that he's tried of doing the same thing every day making alex to tell him to "make it fresh"which Marty believes that he can do.Unforatly,he still feels the same way that he does at the end of the day,at that point the penguins arrive in his pen,and ask Marty they are which Marty tells them that they'r in Matthan,causing Skipper to get upset,and Marty to ask what they'r doing which Private relives that they'r digging to Antircna,forcing Skipper to relive the plan to escape the zoo something he feels is a better idea then Alex's idea then to "keep it fresh".At his birthday party he wishes that he can go to the wild,something his friends are shocked to find out,and try to tell him the hazderous of the wild.Unforatly due to Gloria mentioning that Conninut has "wide open spaces",and Melman giving inrustions on how to get there Marty decides to go,although before he goes to Grand Central Station,he enjoys what New York City has to offer.When he gets to Grand Central Station,he is disappointed about the express train having already left,just as his friends arrive to bring him back to the zoo.Unforatly animal contral had arrived to not only capurte the main characters,but also the chimps,and the penguins.Alex attempts to smooth talk the people due to his belif that Marty will only make things worse.Unforatly,the characters still get tranzinted,and put in crates.When the main characters wake up,they blame Marty for what they believe is a zoo transfraner.Especially Alex who aruges with Marty until the main characters' crates fall into the water due to Marty,and Alex's arugement getting physical,and the penguins hijacking the ship.Marty was the last to arrive on Madagascar,but unlike the others,he was out of his crate,and riding on dophins.Marty was glad to see,and seemed to forgotten the arugment between him,and Alex,although Alex did'nt forget,something Alex made sure Marty of until Alex heard music in the jungle of Madagascar.Marty,unlike Alex saw what the cause of noise is:King Julien,singing "I Like to Move Move it" during a party.Marty was the only who liked King Julien upon first meeting him,he was also the only one was happy when Maruice tells the main characters that they'r in the wild,something that causes Marty's friends to get upset,and results in another arugment between Marty,and Alex,causing Marty to make his own shelter.Sometime after Marty finshes his shelter,Melman,and Gloria join him after Alex gets mad about the fact that his resuce plan did'nt work,later Marty goes over to Alex to convince him to go over to his which Alex refuses to do,until Marty tells him to give Madagascar a chance.When Alex joins,Marty is happy,and offers food,and shows that he can make the roof of his shelter move to show the sky,where the main characters see a shooting star,causing Alex to wish for a steak,which Marty promises to find,even if kills him.Later that night Marty is awoken by Alex who is tatsing him,but Marty,Melman,and Gloria are satsifed with Alex's cover-up story,as Alex's protery instecsts were kicking in,something that was proven the next day when Alex bites Marty on the butt,causing him,Melman,and Gloria to run from Alex.This causes Marty to regret his wish to go to the wild,even though Gloria tells Marty,and Melman help Alex.At that point,the boat comes back,the three of them believeing it to have people on it.Marty,believing that Alex "snap back"when he hears that the boat's back goes to get Alex distepste Gloria telling him to stay.This causes him to be in danger's way,thanks to the fossas,who see him as a meal.Foratly for Marty Melman,Gloria,and the penguins arrive to save him,shortly before Alex who acts like he wants to eat Marty,but in fact wants to save him because he did'nt give up on him,and Alex manges to trick the fossas in to believeing that he was genuiunely angry with them for wanting to eat Marty.At the end of the movie Marty decides "that as with his friends" he does'nt care where he is,and decides to go back to New York city,not knowing that the boat was out of gas,thanks to the penguins. Merry Madagascar Marty first appered in Merry Madagascar during the main characters' going away party,believing that they will leaving for New York City that night.Marty commented about Mort passing out after Alex's speech,stating that he "hold his sea water",and later metioned about how about King Julien not being there due to his love of parties.Although Alex simply stated that they'll send the lemurs a postcard as the wind was "right on schudle".In the air ballon,the main characters revel what they want for Christmas,and what Marty wants is roasted yams,and just after tells the other what he wants(to see snow falling on New York City),the air ballon is shot down by the lemurs who had miskaten the air ballon for "red night goblin"who throws rocks at them every 24th of "Julienary".When the "red night goblin" attacks Marty,like the other characters,run to hide although it's unknown where he hid as he was next seen to Gloria after Alex knocks the "red night goblin" out of the sky,and was the one to relize that that the "goblin" candycanes,and relized that Alex had knocked Santa out of the sky,and jokely commented that he was on Santa's "naughty list for sure".Marty was the first to ask how Santa how he was,although he did this with this some exictment.When Alex came up with the idea to use santa to get back to New York City,Marty,like the other main characters thought it was a good idea.Marty did'nt have much of a part when the main characters found Santa's Reindeer although after the reindeer refused to help them(due to they'r friendship with the penguins)he looked as disappointed as the others,and suripsed when he found out that the "sparkly stuff"in Santa's sleigh,forcing the main characters to take the penguins up on they'r offer to fly the sleigh.Although after the blocthed delievery Marty,like the other characters decied to delievery the presents at a New York City post office until they acciendtly crash into a little grl's apartment who believes them to be "Santa's Hairy Helpers",causing them to change they'r plans.After the delieveries the main characters find out that Santa had gotten them what they wanted,causing them to go back to Madagascar.When they crashland on to Madagascar they land on Santa causing him to regain his meormy,unforatly,his reindeer lie to him stating that the penguins took the sleigh for a joyride.Thankfully,this was relived to be a lie by a female reindeer that had a crush on Private making Santa thankfully for what the main characters did,and suripsed that they delievered all the presents,but when Santa metions a city Marty repeats making Santa regoinze that they forgot the city.At the end Marty was happy about there being "snow" in Madagascar until Alex told it was'nt snow.It was the lemurs' danffur,which Marty found distuing. Second Madagascar Movie When Marty is first seen in the second movie he is seen a child watching Alex proform.At first he did'nt like Alex,and saw him as a show off,something that stayed with though out his life as shown when the film fastfowarded into the main characters' adult years when he was watching Alex proform,at this point he believed him,and his friends needed a vaction(which was different from the first film),when Gloria asked where they woyld go on vaction he suggested Connection(something else that was different from the first film),after which was shown clips from the first film.Marty was later seen with the other main characters saing good-bye to the lemurs,and boarding the plane.While on the plane Marty was seen reading Life maginze,and talking to Alex about how Alex bit him on the butt,something Marty seemed to find funny now.When gloria metioned joining the breeding program,Marty was hearding agreeing with the idea.When the plane begain to crash,Marty like Alex,and Melman begain to panic,but soon got upset when Alex told him that he acciendtly broke his ipod,causing them to get into a slap fight which stopped when Melman told a sleeping Gloria that he loved her,and always had causing them to look at him with an unsuripsed looks.After the planecrash,Marty was very shooken up,and could be heard saying "It's alright,just surive a plane crash".After Alex's arugment with Skipper Marty voiced how theier plane did'nt sound too proimising,and like the others were happy when the touyrist jeep with people arrived,and was the one happy that Alex that managed to get Nana's purse away from her,and asked Alex to call for help,although he left he when relized that Melman,and Gloria were missing to find out where they were.Marty was the first one to relize that they were in Africa,and was excited by it,and kept saying that they were in they were in ancerstional home.When Alex relized that Zuba was his father,he was the only one to call him "dad"(besides Alex),and took Zuba's idea of wanting a party to find some african zebras,which he let him in the herd,something he always wanted.Although the next day he relized that the other zebras were just like him,something that upset him,as he always believed that he was unqiune.This ends up casues another arugement with Alex who was having problems with his father,and believed that Marty was a different zebra.After the aruguremet which ended with Marty calling Alex a show-off,he was not seen until Alex went to the zebra herd to say good-bye to Marty,and apoligze for what he said,and relizes him from the other zebras in the herd by the butt bite that he got in the first movie,causing Marty to fogave him,and go with him despite Alex not wanting him to go.When they get near the dam the people made Marty comments that the place off the resevrse is creepy,and questions on "why they are doing this" causing Alex to explaining his problem with his father,and thinking he's a real lion becasue he dances causing Marty to tell him the people think he's a huge hit,right when they find the dam.Unforatly the people spot them causing them to run,although Alex is caught Marty isn't,and is told to get help by leaving him,something Marty does although reculty as he dose'nt want to left Alex to an unknown fate.Marty is later seen at the volanco were Melman,and Gloria had just relized they were meant to be to tell them that Alex is in danger,and tells them that the palne is fixed,which of course it isn't due to the chimps unizioning against the penguins(mainly Skipper) for matitarty leave(desipte them all being male),something Skipper refused to give them,not relizeing that Mason,and Phil had scandancals photos of him,and Lola,something Marty found funny,although he pretended to notice when Skipper looked at him,and the others.Marty was later seen on the newly repaired plane telling Skipper what the chimps were as they were mis interternting what Alex was saying.Marty was finally seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding were he seen jumping in a circle,and shouting "yeah",and then waving good-bye to Skipper,and Lola as they left for they'r honeymoon. Relationships Alex the Lion Alex is Marty's best friend.When Marty first met him,he did'nt like him,and believed him to be a show-off.Although his dislike of him changed over the years,his belief that Alex is a show-off did'nt.In the first movie Alex was the most shocked about Marty's birthday wish to go the wild,and blamed him when they shipped from the zoo,and became shipwreacked on Madagascar.After some convincing from Marty,Alex decied to aplogize for blaming Marty for everything,and decides to take Marty's advice to give Madagascar a chance.When Alex bites Marty on the butt it causes Maurice to relive that Alex is a protoraty animal who sees Marty(along with Gloria,and Melman)as food,something Marty(along with Gloria,and Melman)did'nt believe until Alex admit that he saw them looking like steak.This causes Gloria to tell Marty to ran as Marty as he just stood there,possibly in shock.Later in the film, when Marty,Gloria,and Melman hear the boat Marty decides to go get Alex,believeing he will "come to his senses" despite Gloria's,and Melman's propsots.Marty was proven partily right as Alex changed back to his normal self when he heard that Marty was in danger.In Merry Madagascar there were no arugments between the two,although Alex looked upset when Marty mentioned Christmas being ruin was his fault.In the second Madagascar movie the two of laughed about the fact Alex biting Marty's butt in the first movie,and were seen agreeing with Gloria about going in to the breeding program,and got into slap fight when Alex admitted to accenditly broking his ipod,which stopped after hearing Melman saying he loves Gloria.After meeting Alex's dad,the two don't interact much until they were reuntied at the end of the first day in Africa.At the end of the second day,the two of them aruge about which trouble is bigger,resulting in Marty in calling Alex a show-off.Although much like in the first movie they make up,this time due to Alex relizeing the watering hole dring up was because something was clogging it,and Marty willness to go with him.Something that prove to be a good as when Alex was catpure by the people,he was able to get help. Gloria the Hippo Gloria is a close friend of Marty's,although she does'nt spend as much time with him as she does with Melman.In the first movie when she heard about Marty's wish to go to the wild,she was speechless,and later told Alex to talk to him(due to them being best friends).Although due Marty leaving the zoo she believed Alex did'nt talk to Marty,and when Alex stated that he did she asked he said to Alex.When she,Alex,and Melman caught up with Marty at Grand Central Station,she got upset with but got distracted with Melman's head being in the clock in the station.When Alex,and Marty were aruging on the boat Gloria was annoyed by it,and threanted to beat the two up if they did'nt stop aruging,showing that Alex,and Marty's aruging annoys her.Something later seen when Alex uses a tree to seprete "the fun side",and "the not fun side". Melman the Giraffe King Julien The Penguins Trivia * Marty is the first Disney/Pixar animal character to be a protagonist, followed by Flik from A Bug's Life. * Marty is the 2nd male main protagonist in a Dreamworks Animation film, animal the first being Ginger from Chicken Run. ''The second being Belt from ''The Croods, ''the third being Barnebis from ''Trolls. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters